


Red Matter

by anon-j-anon (Anon)



Series: This is what I see [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief, Repetition, fuck this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/anon-j-anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you understand that burning<br/>Is one long day, and one long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Matter

This is a story about grief.

-1: A world, covered in war, seeking to build a final solution, gathers the innocents to better the blood. The innocents, bred to keep peace, kill in compulsion. The world dislikes its solution, discontinues the breed. A man, innocent in blood, fights for survival and becomes savage guardian.

0: A man, guardian of war, seeking to preserve the blood of innocents, gathers his crew and puts them to sleep. The ship, seeking better worlds, drifts. The warriors dream of a peaceful place, where their hands will build roads. A savage instinct survives and with it, the longing for a living purpose.

1: A man, witness of death, seeking to prevent the death of a species, builds a black hole to darken the sun. The sun, seeking to live, burns brighter. The planets die with remnants scattered. A woman and child die and with it, the compassion of another man, a miner.

2: A man, miner of ores, seeking to avenge the death of his world, rides the tides of time and destroys the ship he finds. The ship, seeking to extend life, sacrifices a father. The father dies knowing his son is born. A woman and child survive and with them, the grief of a Vulcan.

3: The man, miner of ores, seeking to widen the circle of suffering, waits in vacuum. The man, witness of death, arrives knowing his failure. The two cannot speak. Grief festers to madness. Rage which should cover the range of a lifetime extends its grasp with a weapon-- blood matter.

4: The child, son of a sacrifice, seeking a place in the world, finds the stars. A son, child divided, seeking a place in the world, finds the stars. They do not know each other, they do not know themselves. Life gives small griefs. The bigger ones are yet to come in blood, and black matter.

5: The witness of death, the miner of ores, the child divided, the son of sacrifice meet to despair the death of a world. The planet collapses red matter to black hole. The ship, seeking to extend life, gives her heart. The miner dies in love with vengeance. A woman and a savage species dies. Grief survives.

6\. A man, lover of war, seeking to bring destruction, finds a man, guardian of war, sleeping. The man, innocent in blood, builds weapons. The man, leader of worlds, threatens his blood. The desire for sleep runs red with desire for vengeance. Living purpose becomes black survival.

7: The son of sacrifice, seeking to save a life from destruction, breaks rules. The child divided, seeking to save lives from destruction, descends to fire. They do not see each other, they keep grief inside themselves. Life separates them. Death unites them. There is red matter and blood.

8: The guardian of war, the lover of war, the child divided, the son of sacrifice meet to touch the death of a remnant. The ship collapses slowly. The guardian of war kills the lover of war. The son of sacrifice saves the lives of his beloved. The child divided saves the innocents. The ship sacrifices the son.

9: This once, and just this once, red matter finds ways to keep a life. The grief which binds to the heart allows compassion. The son, the child, the guardian-- all witnesses of death-- live to witness life once more. Just this once, everyone lives.

The ship sails onward, heart in core and sons resurrected, grief notwithstanding.

Do you understand that burning  
Is one long day, and one long night.

 

 


End file.
